


Untitled!Mini

by ladygreta0427, puppetwriter



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Awesome!Rhodey, M/M, Protective!Avengers, Superfamily
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-08-01
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 04:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygreta0427/pseuds/ladygreta0427, https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppetwriter/pseuds/puppetwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on <a href="http://ladygretashepard.tumblr.com/post/28476394590/puppetwriter-aglassfullofhappiness-the-first">THIS</a>  gif set from Tumblr. Unfinished work.</p><p>The first time Peter was kidnapped, he was five.</p><p>incomplete.</p><p> first time posting on here, will try and figure out chapters workings soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Me and my friend [ puppetwriter](http://puppetwriter.tumblr.com/) wrote this cause of all the feels we had for that gif set.

“Tony,” Rhodey tries to support his best friend as he speaks, “Tony, they took Peter.”

“I need my suit,” Tony growls, trying to stand, his body tensed in anger.

“I know, I’ve got one. I need to patch you up before you get in it though. You know I’m a good pilot, pop some painkillers, get some band-aids and I’ll get you close man.”

Tony blinked blearily as Rhodey helped him up. He shook his dimming vision away and sat up completely, scrambling to get on his feet. “The suit. Get it.”

“Tony, you’re like my brother, so Peter’s like my nephew, breathe, get your mind right. We’ll get him back.”

Tony shook his head harshly, trying to get rid of unwanted thoughts. What they would do to him. God he was only 5 years old. He stared at Rhodey as he tried pulling himself up, holding onto Rhodey’s sleeves so hard he was half afraid the man’s shirt would rip. “Call Steve. He needs to know what happened.”

“Yeah, that’s exactly what I need, Tony, two superheroes going off half cocked and crazy with anger,” Rhodey said as he pushed Tony back onto the carrier bench before walking over to the comm that would link him into the avenger’s comm network.”

He thought of how Peter played with Bruce, scaling all over the lab, completely destroying things but still managing to put a smile on Bruce’s face. How he would eat so many pop tarts with Thor he’d get sick and throw up the dangerous smelling mix of rainbow colors all over the floor. Saturday morning cartoons with Clint, laughing into his coffee while they tried karate moves in front of the tv. “It’s going to be way more than just two, Rhodey.”

“War Machine to HQ, does anyone copy?” Rhodey asked, he waited a few minutes before repeating himself, then leaving the line open to grab a water bottle and take it over to Tony with some advil.


	2. Chapter 2

Rhodey was just getting Tony to calm down when he heard a reply on the comm: "This is Black Widow and I copy Warmachine, what's your situation."

Rhodey walked back to the comm as Tony roared back to life, his anger reigniting now that Rhodey wasn't there to distract him. 

"Black Widow, the package has been taken, I repeat the package has been taken." Rhodey almost had to yell the repeat of his message as Tony screamed over him in the back ground: "My son is not a PACKAGE RHODEY!"

"I don't think I have a 10-4 on that Warmachine, so let me repeat that back. Peter has been taken?" Black Widow asked and Tony couldn't understand how that woman was always so fucking CALM.

"That's correct."

"What do you mean that's correct?!" Steve's voice came roaring over the comm. "Where's Tony? What the hell happened?"

"We were with Rhodey at a retired air base, upgrading a security protocol to see if it would be worth installing in newer bases under a contract. Rhodey walked away for a minute and then he was shaking me awake. I took Peter with me because he wanted to see Rhodey and the base."

"Cap, we have it all on camera, but security couldn't mobilize fast enough since this place is practically abandoned, someone knocked Tony out and pulled out his ARC reactor to keep him out, if security hadn't alerted me when they did, I might not have gotten to him in time to put it back in. We've got his face and we're running a face recognition on it now."

"You didn't get there in time, Rhodey, my son in MISSING. I want that picture sent to SHEILD, now." Steve ordered, "and get him back to base, Warmachine."

Steve wasn't happy, not at all, it showed by the way he used Rhodey's codename on such a secure line.


End file.
